Reshaping the Future
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Chapter 1 Ed/Clark finally break the communication barrier and talk about the day and Ed's silence at home & how it affected clark. Chapter 2 Greg/Dean Greg learns just how much like him his son really is. Both fathers seeing the same legacy in their sons. Post Ep OS to eppy 5.09 Lawmen 'contains some spoilers'
1. The Sniper's Son

**Title: Reshaping the Future  
Chapter - The Sniper's Son**

**Summary:** On the way home from their pizza outing, Ed and Clark talk about the events of the ride along and what's been happening at home, finally breaking a few weeks of silence between father and son and reshaping a new legacy. Ed/Clark Post Ep OS to eppy 5.09 Lawmen 'contains some spoilers'

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned anything to do with FP Ed would be all mine! Hehe *alas* I own only my DVD's that fuel my imaginative muse Alice.

**A/N:** Okay wow I was right on the money with the home life stuff (thanks Clark-you'll see ref to that later) but at least they mentioned it, briefly. Makes me happy that I stuck with these and showed the progression as I thought it might play out b/c we haven't gotten anything of Ed's home life in the series at all so far that would attest to that except what Clark said in this eppy. Okay rambling over lol hope you all like this.

_Note: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode" ('single quotes & italics are past thoughts')_

* * *

_"You alright Eddie?" Greg asked in a low tone at the end of the call after team one had filed out after the baddies were in custody._

_"Not even close," Ed replied as the two of them stood looking at their sons a few meters away._

_"You know what Clark did with his cell phone…we wouldn't have come in time. Pretty smart move, pretty brave."_

_"What, that makes up for it?" Ed asked slowly, his mind digesting the truthfulness of Greg's statement._

_"Sometimes Dean does something that drives me crazy…and sometimes he does something that makes me so proud I think my heart's gonna burst. The thing is that's happening more and more at the same time. Clark's a great kid…got a lot of you in there," Greg concluded, Ed's lips unable to do anything but smile at the truthful complement._

_"So…what do we do?" Ed inquired mostly rhetorically as they finally walked toward their sons; Ed looking at Clark as he spoke his next words._

_"You know if you wanna be a cop you gotta follow the rules."_

_"Yeah we get that," Clark replied with a small sigh._

_And that was it… the future had been reshaped…not by words…but by actions – those of his … and those of his son's._

_"Wanna go for pizza?" Greg suggested to both boys, making them look at each other in shock._

_"Sure," both reply at once. _

And that's how the day ended, with the four of them going to the somewhat quiet pizza parlor and capping off a very exciting and stress filled day with some high calorie offerings; the two fathers listening to their sons recall their journey minute by minute and reliving it with them. Before long it was time for the four of them to part ways; making a plan to do another father/son outing, this time one not involving guns or the chance of death.

On the drive home, Ed's mind thinks back to a discussion the day before he had with his wife, and he now wonders what going home after the day's very trying events would hold for them both.

_'A ride along? Ed, Clark doesn't want…' she had tried to protest the out of the blue suggestion._

_'Hey it was a surprise to me too but, Greg said Dean asked and…it's going to be a routine escort tomorrow. Besides, this will give him a good idea…look you were the one that said I should be spending more quality time with Clark.'_

_'Yes normal father, son stuff. Like a ballgame or a concert Taking him into the heat of…'_

_'Soph, I give you my word that he won't get out of the truck and I would never take him into a hot call or tense situation. There are endless liabilities on that. I don't want anything to happen to him either but…but as of late I just don't think Clark gets all that I do or respects it. This…this will help. I promise everything will be okay.'_

_'Not a scratch on him.'_

_'And me?' He had asked with a small smirk._

_'I will hold you to that promise Ed,' she stated firmly before turning back to make dinner, letting him ponder his promise about bringing his son home unscathed._

XXXXXXXX

Ed had awoken earlier than normal that morning with a bit of extra nervous energy brewing inside. Clark was coming with him to work…a simple ride along. _Simple? _His brain had tossed back. _Having to be on your top game in front of your son to prove to him that this is the job for him isn't that simple. _Over the past few weeks he had noticed that Clark and him had grown a bit more distant; but still he held back from asking if everything was okay, telling himself that if Clark had a problem he would tell him. If he could just get Clark to see what a difference the job made and that there was more to be proud of it than to fear at the end of the day, maybe he could sway him back in his direction. _Maybe it's not just the job itself that is keeping you distant, _his brain had tried to get him to clue into time and time again; Ed not seeing it – yet.

_'I don't want you to lecture Clark about not being a cop either…if after today he doesn't want to…' _Sophie had warned; Ed assuring her that it was just to help their son get a better feel for why his father had to work the long hours he did. _'Not all cops keep your hours Ed,' _she had truthfully reminded him when he scoffed at her idea that he was going to use this as an SRU recruiting mission and make it seem like a regular job. He had argued back that he was keeping up his part of the bargain, to which she would agree, however, it wasn't a nine to five job either as she had retorted back.

Ed looks over at his silent son as his mind thinks back to Greg's parting discussion as they were leaving the pizza place.

_'Almost afraid to go home,' Ed smirked as he and Greg left the pizza place behind Clark and Dean._

_'Oh come on now, it won't be that bad.'_

_'Trust me, I'd rather be facing a hundred heavily armed dealers than one angry Sophie Lane.'_

_'So if you don't come in tomorrow…'_

_'Send out the team,' Ed slightly smirks as they reached their vehicles and prepared to go separate ways. _

_'Ed.'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Remember…Clark did make you proud today. Keep that feeling.'_

He had offered Greg a nod as he ushered Clark back toward their waiting SUV, the next stop home. But as he feels the tension starting to thicken inside the quiet cabin, he knows he has to do something…anything to break it.

"Whatever you want to ask…say…whatever…just say it okay?" Ed finally breaks the silence as he looks over at Clark; purposely driving slower on the way home to give him and Clark a real chance to talk without behind interrupted. It really wasn't until he saw how close Greg and Dean were at supper that he finally started to feel the distant strain between himself and his own son. "Clark?" Ed gently presses again. "I know today was intense…but just ask okay?"

"Are you mad?"

"About you two leaving the truck? About you two disobeying orders? Facing a very desperate man? Going into a live battle zone? Being too close to danger? Making me break my promise to mom?" Ed inquires as Clark slowly nods.

"Yup you're mad."

"Well can you blame me? We weren't after some two bit purse snatcher today. Clark those guys…" Ed's voice raises and then quickly drops. "Okay I didn't want to make a big deal of it in front of Greg and Dean, but whose idea was it to leave the truck first? Yours or Dean's? Dean told me it was your idea to come for the ride along and that you wanted to ride with Greg but Greg told me at first that you didn't seem interested. Dean's been interested in police work for longer; so I'm not really buying it was your idea. So was it his idea to leave the truck at first, or yours?"

"Mine," Clark admits with a heavy sigh as he thinks back to him and Dean first in the truck and how it was his idea to get closer to the action; despite what he had promised his mother that morning and Greg just before they were left alone.

_"We should move up and see what's going on," Clark suggested, much to Dean's surprise. "Come on…why not?"_

_"My dad told us to stay."_

_"I was told we were going for a ride along today…pretty sure this doesn't feel like a ride along. You wanted to see police work up close didn't you? Don't think you're the sitting in the truck type. Come on. Yeah your dad will be half as pissed as mine."_

"Yours? All yours?"

"Yeah mine. I know…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Me either. You, the guy who joked about the biggest threat between the truck and the door being shin splints? One minute you seemed off in space and then next it's your idea to get closer to a shootout in progress after told to stay put?" Ed asks in disbelief. "You're bored so you get Dean to break the rules with you?"

"I just wanted…I wanted to see more of the action…get closer. I was caught up in the moment and…"

"And acted on instinct," Ed finishes for his son; this time Clark nodding in agreement. "And going after that bag? That was instinct also?"

"That was Dean's idea. I told him leaving the truck…"

"Really? Clark, you first told him to leave the truck and then what? You suddenly had a moment of conscience?"

"Afterward yes. We heard the shots…saw the guy leaving with the bag and then…yeah I did. I told Dean we shouldn't have gotten out of the truck and I did want to stay in the cab and go home. But wanting to go after the bag was Dean's idea."

_"I can't do it Clark. We can't just drive off…it's not right. People could get hurt."_

_"It's not our business," Clark had protested back._

_"I can do this alone…"_

"The first time he went along with you and the second you with him. Willingly?" Ed pushes.

"Sorta," Clark huffs as he thinks back to his giving in and telling Dean that if he let his best friend go alone he'd feel like the biggest dink on earth. "I couldn't let him go alone. So we both agreed and came up with a plan."

"You two are a lot alike."

"Like you and Greg?"

"Make a good team."

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh I'm mad. Clark despite the outcome you still didn't listen. You broke the rules."

"And you're all about the rules right?"

"Pardon? Clark you could have gotten into a lot of trouble today, and I don't just mean a phony arrest. You could have been shot…injured, whatever. Those rules are in place for a reason. It could have gone a lot worse."

"But we didn't. And we helped right? I mean the cell phone was a pretty good idea right?"

"It…yeah it was a great idea," Ed replies, looking over at Clark's smile with a small frown. "But the end still doesn't justify the means. Cops…."

"You're not judges, you up hold the law, yeah Greg said that too."

"And he's right."

"But without our help you wouldn't have gotten that guy in time," Clark protests in return.

"That impulse to help…I get that okay? I do."

"Are you just saying that?" Clark tosses back, making Ed look at him with a small smile.

"No. No, I know because I have that in me…had that since I was your age…and as much as you might not want to think that…but you got a few things from me in you," Ed confesses softly, his mind drifting away for a few seconds as he remembers what Greg told him about Clark being like his father.

_"Clark's a great kid…got a lot of you in there," Greg noted in truth._

"Greg said that to me too," Clark admits with a heavy sigh.

_"Man of few words…just like your dad," Sam mentioned to Clark at the start of the ride along._

_"Me like my dad? Nope…not at all."_

_"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Greg offered in truth. "I see a lot of Ed in you."_

"I hear a butt in there," Ed interrupts Clark's thinking back to the start of his ride along with Greg and Sam. "Clark?"

"Never mind. I'm not like you okay…just not. Maybe a little but…not in everything. Sorry I'm just not."

Knowing it was the time to not let the matter drag out any further Ed slowly pulls the car over to the side of the road and puts it into park; Clark looking at him in wonder.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Talk to me Clark. I know today was tough but…you said the few times…the few times I have talked…have yelled…have what? Not in everything. You have something specific in mind? I want you to tell me. The few times that I what…?"

"The few times you have said anything to me over the past few weeks. You're like a zombie at home most of the time. Do you even notice I'm there?" Clark blurts out and then stops, Ed's eyebrows slightly rising but his lips uttering no sounds. He merely nods and then rests back in his seat, exhaling heavily.

_"Do you know what it's like to have the city's top crisis negotiator as your father? It sucks."_

_"Yeah well at least he talks, these days my dad hardly says a word." _

"I have been distant and…a zombie? Really? A zombie?"

"Zombie's don't talk. They don't know…you're around…I don't know…it just fit. Sometimes you just zone out," Clark shrugs. "You don't talk…at all sometimes and…when I'm there and you're like that…it makes me think…"

"That I seem uninterested or unapproachable or don't know you're around."

"Was it because of you shooting that young woman?" Clark asks softly, Ed already nodding his head.

"May Dalton. Part of it."

"I don't get it."

"What? What don't you get Clark?"

"She was innocent and defending her mother from their abusive ass father and you…you just shot her. Just like that. You should have shot him instead. Instead you followed the rules. You guys talk about the rules…but if this is what the rules do to you, then I don't know if I want it."

"Clark…how did you…who told you all that?"

"Mom," Clark looks out the window as his mind recalls his discussion with Dean by the fence before they got the bag. "I had to know why you were acting so weird as of late and you never talk to me anymore."

_"My mom told me. She had to tell me something to explain the mood swings, the silence. He is so torn up." _

"I wanted to spare you…Clark I wanted to save you from that emotional hell."

"By you turning into a different person? By ignoring me?" Clark snaps back as Ed bites his tongue. "You might wanna spare Izzy those details but I'm not a baby dad. I have noticed. Do you know what I even think about that shooting? Stuff I tell Dean and not you?"

_"Sometimes I'll just find him in the middle of doing something…getting a glass out of the cupboard. You know it's just like someone pressed paused…he's dead still…staring at the countertop. And the worst part is when I look at him now that's all I see. The guy that put the bullet in that girls head. I mean what kind of guy even does that Dean?"_

"I'm sorry…I wish I had…I wish you had tried harder to…no, it's not your fault. This…I wasn't ready to just share everything that I go through and figured since nothing was said you didn't notice. I thought I could handle it but…"

"And therapy isn't helping?"

"Mom tell you that too?" Ed lightly growls and then quickly cools.

"I was starting to wonder where you were when Dean said Greg was home and you should have been also. She just said you had to go see a doctor. I assumed it was a shrink since you weren't ever sick. What's going on?" Clark dares to ask.

"Sometimes things don't go as planned as you saw today. People aren't who they seem. You have something in mind…a set plan…a set outcome, but human beings…they're unpredictable and no matter how much you train for a situation…sometimes there are other factors that force a sudden change. But that's why we have rules that we obey and uphold."

"To make yourself feel better for killing a young girl?" Clark argues back as Ed's face winces. "Do you regret any of it?"

"When May Dalton pulled her gun…Clark she changed things…she forced my hand in ways I swear…if I could go back," Ed's voice cracks as he looks away and swallows down a sob. "I was given an order…I followed. There are rules…and as cops…we follow rules you know that but…but just because you follow something doesn't always mean you have to accept the outcome or like it. Her life…it was taken too soon. I do regret that. I wish she had waited…listened…let us help her and do the right thing. If so…"

"Then she'd still be alive."

"With her mom and her abusive ass father would be in jail. But she didn't…and now…now I have to live with that. Son…yes I regret shooting her but I had no choice. Clark when I zone out…it's not you okay? It's not you…it's me. I see her face…hear her asking my name…making it personal."

"She made it personal with you?" Clark asks weakly. "How?"

"She created an emotional connection. Asked my name…called me Ed…made me promise to keep her safe. After you make that connection…taking that life isn't easy, rules or not and I just…Clark it's not you, okay? It's not…you," Ed's voice dies out as he quickly turns his watery gaze out the window and shakes his head. A few seconds pass before he feels Clark's hand on his and then turns to see his son give him a comforting smile. "Clark I'm so sorry…I…I'm sorry…" Ed laments in a tormented tone before he surprises them both and gets out of the car, needing some fresh air. Clark quickly gets out and follows behind a few feet and then stops.

"Dad it's okay," Clark offers softly as he hears Ed offer a small sniffle and feels instant remorse.

"No Clark it's not. Doing your job well is one thing but letting the important things slide…like talking to your son who you…love…that's not a good thing, and I'm sorry…Clark I'm so sorry I let our connection weaken. I'm sorry I let it slide. If you're mad..."

"I wasn't mad…I just thought…"

"It was you?"

"Yeah I did. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I made you feel that way and pushed you away without really knowing I was doing it. It wasn't on purpose, okay? Not on purpose. My father…Clark you never knew him as long as I did but he…he never talked…that's what I grew up with. He was a good man…a good provider and a great cop but he…he wasn't the best father all the time. I learned from him to just keep things to myself…work through things myself…take care of it myself," Ed sighs as he turns back to his son who is looking at him with wonder. "I'm just not good at talking."

"I know," Clark blurts out and then frowns.

"Come here," Ed entreats as he pulls his beloved son into his embrace and holds him close in his grasp, his cheek resting on Clark's dark brown locks. "I never want this to happen between us again okay? These long periods without really talking. Me being there…but not really being there…son you gotta help me okay? I need your help too," Ed begs softly, making Clark's eyes instantly water. "I will try harder, I promise, but you hafta help me. Remind me…yell at me…whatever just…help me."

"Okay."

"I was so proud of you today…so proud," Ed pulls back and looks at his son with a tender gaze. "Hell yeah I was worried…I was but I was proud. Clark that feeling…knowing that you're quick thinking and actions helped us save a good man…that you wanted to help…worked with your partner as a team…today I was proud. So proud."

"When you didn't answer…in that building when they kept saying Eddie…and then shot in the chest…dad I was scared it was you that was shot," Clark admits softly. "That part scares me. But…today has changed my mind about being a cop. Despite that feeling of being scared, I really liked it working with Dean and stuff…I did, I'm not just saying that because you want to hear it. I really did."

"I would always be proud of you no matter what Clark, no matter what you know that, but to hear you say you want to think about being a cop seriously…son that…that makes me happy."

"Think mom will be mad?"

"About you wanting to be a cop or not listening to me about staying in the truck," Ed lightly retorts.

"She's gonna kill me right?" Clark asks with a groan as Ed wraps his arm around his son and pulls him close as they head back to the car.

"Just her? You did disobey you know."

"Want to lock me in the tool shed until I'm 18?" Clark smirks as Ed nods. "What are you going to tell her?" His smirk quickly morphs to a frown.

"Well if I tell her the whole truth I might be homeless also," Ed retorts as Clark smirks. "Let's just play it by ear okay?"

"Dad?"

"Just…Clark let's play it by ear."

"Okay. So why did uncle Roy want to become an undercover cop instead of going into the SRU?"

"Because he's crazy," Ed lightly chuckles as they resume their previous course for home.

"He said that about you," Clark counters as Ed glances over in shock.

"What? Okay when have you two been talking?"

"Well…"

As they pull away and resume their course toward home, Ed feels as if a tremendous emotional weight had been lifted from his shoulders and taken away. For weeks he had hid himself away into an emotional otherworld, one he thought no one really noticed. But tonight Clark confessed how it made him feel…what he thought about his father's actions surrounding May's death, his silence at home and how it affected him and what future steps they would both take to ensure things would change for the better and work at getting back the close bond they once enjoyed as father and son.

"We're home," Ed mentions, not too loudly so as not to wake Izzy.

"So does Clark still want to be an accountant after today?" Sophie looks at her son with a small smile after giving her husband a welcome home hug.

"Actually…I am thinking more about something else," Clark looks at Ed with a smile.

"Really? One day with your father and you are ready to join the ranks?"

"Today was pretty cool."

"Really? What happened?" She asks in wonder as the three of them remain in the hallway.

"Dad busted some dirty cops."

"Misguided…cops," Ed corrects. "Routine stuff," Ed shrugs; Sophie instantly reading into the uncertainty in his tone.

"Routine, right. Goodnight Clark."

"Night mom. Night dad…thanks again."

"Night Clark," Ed replies warmly as he gives Clark another hug and then both parents watch their son head up the stairs and disappear around the corner; Ed turning back to look at Sophie. "What? It was routine."

"No danger to Clark as you promised?"

"I would have never forgiven myself if…Clark was okay…okay?"

"How close was he to the action Ed?" Sophie queries as they head into the living room and both slump into the nearby couch.

"Close enough to…to see it all real good. Today…I expected today to be…I don't know I guess I expected him to come home saying he still wanted to be a paper pusher or something boring like an accountant."

"My brother is an accountant," she lightly pinches his thigh, making him smirk.

"I know. But after the call…he told me he…Sophie when he said that he wanted to think seriously about being a cop…going through the whole schooling with Dean, being his partner, I…."

"I know," she utters softly, making him look over at his wife with a furrowed brow. "You were happy and proud. Your legacy."

"My legacy. This was his choice, he proved that today…he really proved it. And I know you wanted a safer life for him but…"

"But he has more of you in him than we both might realize or I might want at times," she sighs as she leans in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder; Ed's hand slipping into hers. "I don't want to lose him Ed."

"Sophie…he's got a good head on his shoulders. He's smart…resourceful and…him and Dean will make a good team."

"But can you blame me for worrying?"

"No," Ed resigns with a heavy sigh. "I wanted us to come home with a few boring but amusing stories…instead…"

"You both come home after an obviously exciting outing and his mind has been changed. Ed I see it on your face when you have made a big arrest because it's what you live for. And I saw that on Clark's face when he came home tonight. He wants it just as much as you only today he could finally admit it."

"He's growing up so fast…part of me wants him to go back to being a small boy or just speed ahead to him at my age with everything worked out," Ed confesses with a heavy sigh.

"Skip the fun stuff?" Sophie quips. "The good stuff?"

"The stuff that will make us proud?" Ed adds with a warm smile as her hand tightens around hers.

"Proud and paranoid?"

"I worry too okay. I do. But Sophie…"

"I know…it's the job."

"It's the job. The only job I'd recommend and you know that."

"And today…Ed was Clark really safe? Did he listen as you promised he would?"

"Clark…he made me proud today," Ed whispers as he kisses her cheek. "He made me proud. We even talked on the way home," Ed quickly adds to keep the talk about his son not listening away from his already worried wife; knowing the discussion she'd give him if she knew he was out in the thick of danger where more than one person had died over the course of the day and the same hot call.

"Yeah? What about."

"Me…us…talking, not talking…we…we finally talked. I know…it's been hell the last few weeks…Clark told me that. Some of it was surprising but…it was painful to hear at first but I'm glad he told me, I'm glad we connected. Got back to the beginning and starting fresh."

"And for that I am happy…for both of you. Was long overdue," she replies back as they linger together in comfortable silence a few moments longer. "He looks up to you and loves you so much."

"He's a great kid…Sophie a great kid, I love him so much. And if anything…happened to him…"

"Those are the same feelings I have every day you go off to work; the same feelings I had wondering what today would be like for you and him. It was a good day. Some aren't. I try not to dwell upon it."

"Sophie…"

"Ed, it's late and today has been a long day for all of us…let's get some rest and see what happens tomorrow. I'll lock up and see you upstairs."

"Okay," Ed answers as they both stand up. "I love you."

"I love you too," she echoes the same sentiment before pulling away and heading into the kitchen; Ed hearing a small shuffle and looking up to see Clark standing at the top of the stairs and offers his beloved son a small frown.

"Am I in trouble?" Clark asks with a hushed tone as he heads down the stairs.

"You?" Ed arches his brows.

"Mom can't ground _you_."

"Wanna bet," Ed retorts as Clark's lips smirk. "I told her you made me proud today."

"But…"

"You did Clark, I didn't lie. I just didn't elaborate either," Ed states firmly. "Now since we both had such a crazy day why don't we get some sleep and tomorrow we'll work on that final science project you are behind on."

"What? No hoops?"

"Not after today. Clark you did break the rules. I might not have told her that but you did and we both know it. There has to be something for that."

"But…"

"No buts…that's it," Ed counters, not backing down.

"Great," Clark groans as Ed pokes his side and then playfully pulls him toward the stairs, Clark offering a small chuckle just as Sophie turns off the kitchen light and watches them with an endearing glance. For weeks she had nearly begged Ed on a regular basis to open up to Clark; include their son in his life and not shut him out as much as he had. Now watching their playful banter and hearing their warm laughter, warms her heart in ways she can't express; her mind now hoping that this was the breakthrough Ed needed to get back on the right emotional track and away from that the mental precipice she and Greg had both feared he was heading toward; that fateful outcome might now be averted.

Ed watches Clark enter his room and offers him a warm smile. The day had started out with inner tension and uncertainty; had progressed with surprise and anxiety but had ended with hope, understanding and a new bond formed between father and son. It wasn't what he had planned for the day but looking back there isn't another way he would have wanted it to end. He had made a promise to Clark to get back to what they had before and building something even stronger and now was going to do everything within his power to keep it.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight…son."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so gosh yeah so much I could have put in here about our boys and you can be sure a few more father/son pieces will be coming if you all want them. But I hope you all liked this eppy offering, I really wanted to focus on Ed and Clark after what Clark said and I know I could have added a lot more but wanted to save some for a later date. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. The Negotiator's Son

**Title: Reshaping the Future  
****Chapter 2 – The Negotiator's Son**

**A/N: **Okay so there were a few requests to add some to this theme and I was going to at a later time but figured while it was still so fresh in my mind I'd add chapter 2 to cover off some Greg/Dean stuff (this still counts as the same eppy OS) haha. Hope you all like it.

_Same disclaimer as chapter 1: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode" ('single quotes & italics are past thoughts')_

* * *

"Thanks for the pizza," Dean mentions to Greg as they enter their quiet apartment; Marina having to work late so would be staying at her apartment for the night. But a few seconds later, when Dean hears silence he turns to see Greg watching him with an inspecting gaze. "What?"

"What…after the stunt you two pulled today, you ask me what," Greg sighs as he slowly unbuttons his black SRU shirt, him and Ed having gone to the pizza place in full gear right after the call.

"Yeah you were pretty pissed earlier," Dean retorts as Greg halts his actions, folds his arms and both recall the tension filled discussion they shared when Dean had called to inform team one of the missing bag of stolen guns.

_"Dad can you listen to me?"_

_"Oh son I've been listening to you. Now let me get this straight, you disobeyed me, you moved into a live battle zone, you withheld key information during an active investigation and then you expose yourself further to danger by returning to the scene of the crime….do not think you are off the hook."_

"Earlier?"

"What, you still are?" Dean retorts. "The case is closed, the good guys won and we just had a pretty great meal. How can you still be pissed?"

"I know it was and…" Greg stops and shakes his head before looking Dean with frown.

"Dad…that look, it's intimidating. What's up?"

"It's meant to be intimidating…seems to be the only way I can get a word in around here."

"So what then?"

"You handing me back what I normally say."

"You're surprised your habits are rubbing off on me? I see it all the time."

"I only do it on the job."

"That is so not true. You negotiated the cable guy the other day. Poor dude I swear he was like shaking when he left."

"He was not," Greg retorts lightly.

"Yeah he was. There was only one cord broken."

"He performed his job less than satis…okay how did you manage to deflect the subject again?"

"I switched it off me," Dean shrugs with a smirk as Greg's lips offer a small smile but not all the way. "But you're still mad."

"Dean you two could have been seriously hurt today and the last phone call I wanna make is me telling your mom her only son…"

"I'd say it was my fault."

"Missing the point," Greg sighs as they finally remove themselves from the hallway entrance and head into the main living area. "Didn't Eddie give you part of his rules lecture?"

"The one you gave Clark? Kinda scared him straight. Yeah we got it…and I get it okay, I get it."

"How was Clark today?"

"Him and Ed…well they don't talk right?"

"Did he say that?"

"Yeah…he said a few things. Plus they…they seem kinda strained together," Dean shrugs as Greg's mind thinks back earlier, to the moment when the four of them started to break up and head for the pizza place, Greg's arm wrapping around Dean's shoulders and Clark's expression begging his father for something more than a playful punch on the arm.

"Eddie's having a tough time right now."

"Have they always been distant?"

"Things are a little tougher right now."

"Because of the shooting right?" Dean wonders as they head into the kitchen, putting away the few groceries they had picked up on the way home.

"Clark say that?"

"Yeah. Said he's like a zombie at times. Zones out…never talks…snaps one time and then seems forgetful the next. Clark just wishes Ed would tell him what's up you know?"

"Ed was raised differently than me."

"Yeah I know. Hey it's not a bad thing but…I feel sorry for Clark. He wants to be closer to his dad but um…"

"But when Ed's having a moment, it can be hard for Clark to understand if Ed doesn't tell him what's going on. Ed….he's a strong willed man, raised that way by his father…those two…almost cut from the exact same cloth. Now that way of being raised is affecting Clark because Sophie is the opposite. Sam said it right this morning…"_Ed is man of few words_." But at times that doesn't always work and sometimes those closest to him…like his son pay the price."

"Can't you help him?"

"I try as best as I can, but sometimes the bounds of friendship only permit so much."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning sometimes there are systems in place…better and more professional systems to help out in situations like what Ed's dealing with."

"I tried to help Clark. Had to remind him that his dad shooting that woman was by the rules and as much as it sucks he did the right thing."

"If Ed doesn't explain as much to Clark as I do to you…it can be hard for Clark to understand why Ed seems so broken up about it one time and cold and distant the other. Why would he do something that would cause him so much pain right? Why shoot her at all?"

"Yeah, he said that."

"Well I hope after today the two of them will talk and Clark will ask that question and things will start to mend between them. Clark needs to ask Ed those questions and Ed…he needs to talk to Clark. Maybe after today…things will start to mend."

"I hope so."

"Me too. You know…Ed said that you told him this whole ride along was Clark's idea."

"Wanted to put in a good word."

"Telling him what he wanted to hear," Greg states more than asks.

"I just wanted to help. Like with the bag…okay dad Clark wanted to stay in the cab and just go home…but…but I figured if there was something in there that shouldn't be. I mean what if it got out and like some little kids found it or something and one of them got shot and…I had to do something."

"You did the right thing."

"Then why do I still feel guilty?"

"Because you broke the rules to do it. Had you told us right from the start…as soon as that other undercover cop stashed that bag…"

"We thought it was no big deal."

"But at the same time you still thought about it enough to act. Even in the cab you shoulda called me. That's part of the process Dean. You waited until something bad happened. You were just fortunate things worked out the way they did; but it doesn't always go like that. What do you think would have happened if say Sam and Spike found the bag and went off and did their own thing on this call and didn't tell us?"

"Truck duty?"

"More like parking duty," Greg smirks. "And I mean sweeping…the parking lot."

"Ouch," Dean groans as he heads into the living room; Greg slowly following.

"We can't just up and do our own thing. A team is only as strong as the integrity of its members. Team one…we know that. I never have to question one of my team that they might find something and take it upon themselves to break the rules and do what they feel is best. Even if you think missing a step will slow things down…the process is in place because it works."

"I didn't want to get out of the truck in the first place," Dean huffs as Greg looks up at him in surprise.

"You didn't?"

"No. That was all Clark."

"Okay so if Clark said to climb to the top of the CN tower and jump would you?"

"Point taken," Dean groans. "But it helped so I'm not sorry about that."

"I can't fault you for wanting to help, but I can remind you that you broke the rules to do it. Clark too."

"I'm glad Clark was there though…we worked well together. I mean when he wasn't…you know all down about his dad and stuff he was on the ball."

"He's got a good head on his shoulders like his father. You both acted on instinct and showed us some real promise. I'm proud of you son…very proud," Greg confesses warmly.

"But still mad?"

"Dean…" Greg warns.

"Yeah I know. Is Ed going to be okay?"

"Yeah…he just needs to work through a few more things and then he'll be fine. Ed has a tough time expressing his feelings. He was taught that if it's not outright physical pain, why complain about it."

"Not like you," Dean tosses and then looks at Greg with a pursed lipped expression.

"You saying I talk too much?"

"You practically talked me through my whole conversation with Emma the other day."

"It was a school night and…"

"It was a study session at the library."

"You two alone? Studying what? How to make out in ten easy steps," Greg retorts making Dean roll his eyes. "Besides…" Greg pauses as he leans forward in his chair a bit closer to his son, "you were standing in the kitchen and my hearing still works within two feet."

"Okay so next time I'll talk in my room."

"Next time make it a Saturday afternoon study session. More people around."

"Yeah…just what I want," Dean huffs as he leans back in the chair and looks away; Greg noticing his facial expression slightly change and offers his son a small frown.

"What else happened today?"

"What makes you think…"

"That's the second time in about an hour that you leaned back on that side that you've winced."

"It was nothing."

"It was enough to lift the right side of your face."

"So the course you took on profiling…"

"We even notice a hair out of place," Greg retorts. "What happened?"

"That guy…the cop…the one who came for the guns…he um…well I didn't want to give him the bag and he uh…he got kinda physical."

"What?" Greg asks in shock. "Why d…"

"Look it's no big deal."

"He physically assaulted my son…it is a big deal. What did he do?" Greg asks firmly.

"He just grabbed me and shoved me up against the recycle container. I'm okay really. We were kinda stalling for time and then Clark gave him the bag with the cell phone in it and he let go."

"Dean…what if he had pulled a gun?" Greg demands with a heavy groan.

"I know okay? But he…he was all weird and anxious at first. I said I had to see his badge we'd give him the bag. He wasn't the original guy who stashed them and we had no clue who he was. Said he was a cop but so what. Anyone can say that right? So…I asked for his badge, he showed it to me and then…"

"You tried to stall and it cost you."

"I'm okay really."

"Dean…" Greg starts and stops, his mind racing with horror at the thought that his son could have been hurt further.

"I'm okay really. Aside from that…today was pretty great. After today…I really wanna be a cop. I mean following the guns…arresting the bad guy and stopping that other cop before he could cross the line. I mean that's cool stuff."

"Not every day has today's ending. Even today…an innocent woman was killed."

"What? Who?"

"One of the wife's," Greg answers in truth. "Yeah the end always looks exciting and sometimes simple from an outside perspective. But getting there. I worry about my team…innocent lives…when we are called…"

"But I wouldn't start with the SRU. I mean I'd be there when I'm old…er…older," Dean smirks. "I'd start out as a beat cop right?"

"Just make sure you want to be a cop for the right reasons. Helping people…son you have that in spades and I love that about you…I do. But there are other jobs where you can help people such as a social worker or counselor that don't put you directly in harm's way. The rules that team one abides by…we abide by them every second of the day, on or off the job."

"I get that dad…I do…but…but I really wanna be a cop. I want help people and keep the streets safe and free of the bad guys."

"Takes a lot of hard work and a lifelong dedication."

"And I guess there's stuff to deal with like Ed has to right?"

"There is always that," Greg answers in truth as he leans back in his chair and gives his son a tired but somewhat worried glance. Listening to him open up about their adventure today makes him take pause and smile at the fact that his son was turning out just as he had hoped; he couldn't be prouder. But hearing the determination in his tone also makes him wonder how he'd handle something as tough as Ed is dealing with; being forced to take a rather innocent life and then having to deal with the consequences of those actions. _I'd never let him get that far…_Greg's mind reminds him. _I'd see the signs and…never…I'd never let my son get to that stage._

"But not all cops deal with stuff Ed has to right?"

"Nope. Some go their whole careers without firing their weapon in the line of duty."

"Really?"

"Just depends on what you want to do."

"I want to be like you…I want to lead the top team in the city," Dean proudly boasts; making Greg's instantly rise. "Did you always want to be a cop?"

"Well at one time I had contemplated game show host."

"Really?"

"No," Greg retorts and both chuckle. "Yes…always."

"Mom hates cops."

"I know she does. That's why she married an engineer."

"It's such a boring job."

"All jobs have their dangers," Greg reminds his son.

"Oh yeah like what? He's at a job site and a crane falls on him?" Dean snickers as Greg cocks his head. "Could happen."

"You watch too much TV," Greg deadpans.

"Hey you took away my phone the other day."

"Didn't know what else to do. Poor old Mrs. Landry down the hall said you talked her out of that five bucks as if your…"

"Okay…I had offered to walk her dog for that and the next thing I know she was asking me to vacuum and…clean. Five bucks wasn't near enough."

"You offered," Greg looks at him seriously as Dean purses his lips.

"To walk that mutt only."

"Maybe your punishment should be walking that dog for free and no phone or TV."

"I am not walking Cujo."

"Cujo," Greg repeats in sarcasm. "Its name is fluffy."

"If I take it for a walk I'm gonna bury it," Dean deadpans, making Greg chuckle. "But you're kidding about the punishment right?"

"No…I'm not," Greg states as he looks at Dean squarely. "You didn't listen to me and I hafta keep the peace right."

"Keeping the peace in the house would be to excuse…right," Dean stops as Greg smiles and nods.

"But having said that…what you did today…made me damn proud."

"Really?" Dean asks as his face lights up.

"Really," Greg states matter of factly. "Just don't tell your mom," he smirks as he stands up, Dean following suit.

"Can we go to the shooting range this weekend?"

"What?" Greg turns and looks at Dean in surprise as Dean shrugs.

"Thought it might be a fun outing…or not," Dean shakes his head as he looks at his father's odd expression. "What?"

"I'll think about it."

"That usually means yes," Dean grins as Greg wraps his arm around his son's neck and playfully pulls him closer.

"Okay so maybe you are picking up too much."

"I can pick up some of Marina's habits instead," Dean suggests.

"Name one trait of hers you like."

"Her empathy."

"Really?"

"You've never noticed?"

"Oh I have…just never heard you say that before."

"You never asked," Dean shrugs as Greg's lips emit a small chuckle.

"Of course," Greg pats his son on the back as they head down the hallway to bed. "You know what trait of hers I like best?"

"The way she kisses?" Dean offers, making Greg stop and look at him in utter shock. "What? You said that."

"Okay you really are picking up too much," Greg says in a wry tone as Dean smiles at him.

"Am I wrong?"

"Don't make me offer your services to house sit fluffy…for a week."

"Fate worse than death," Dean makes a mock choking gesture as they reach their bedrooms.

Greg looks at Dean and offers his son a warm and proud smile before giving him a fatherly embrace. When Dean had first called and told him about their involvement in the case he was in a word – furious. With his team watching and knowing his penchant for upholding the law, he had to be firm and yet in a way understanding. It was as he had told Ed…one moment Dean was driving him crazy and the next he was making him proud; over the course of a few hours today he had successfully managed both. But in the end, Greg could only sympathize and believe his son when he said he had learnt his lesson but wasn't that sorry as it did help save a few good lives in the end.

For a few seconds more Greg thinks about Eddie, wondering if his tormented best friend was able to have some sort of friendly dialogue with his son and if indeed it opened the doorway to allow the mending process to start between them, something he so desperately wants for Ed and Clark. Never wanting to take for granted the close relationship he has with Dean he has to remind himself that each day is special, teaches something new and is another opportunity to either help or hinder a real future relationship together.

Today…today cemented his legacy. Dean would be like him and in that very moment his heart burst with fatherly pride.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight…son."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chappy was lighter but you could really tell the difference in relationships between fathers and sons at the end of the eppy. Greg hugged Dean and Ed gave Clark a small playful punch but that was it. So I really wanted it to come across in this. Well I hope you all liked this eppy 2 shot and please do review before you go and thanks so much


End file.
